halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hal-D683
Training Hal-D683 did not stand out in training, but later defied the mediocrity by Spartan standards and became one of the most highly decorated Spartans, after the members of Phoenix Team. Siege of Alpha-Alpha-Golf Phoenix team's first deployment after completing their training was to the dry world of Alpha-Alpha-Golf. They were able to successfully destroy several convoys of energy cells, weakening the Covenant lines and allowing Interspecies Union forces to take the planet. Aftermath of the Siege of AAG Hawk Team returned to the super carrier, Advent. Their whereabouts after that are currently unknown. Standoff at Syndicate-5 In the skies above Syndicate-5 D683 received his promotion to Petty Officer First Class, and effectively becoming Wings-D339's second-in-command. His team was the one chosen to HALO (High Altitude Low Orbit) drop behind the enemy base and destroy the artillery that kept the rest of Delta Company from advancing on the base. Prisoner of War Late in his career Hal was imprisoned by Covenant Loyalist Brutes. He was forced to watch one of his teammates be brutally tortured for several weeks before being rescued by other members of Delta Company, including Phoenix Team. As a result of three deaths in his squad, Hal began to descend in to madness, and was sent in for a psych exam. Psych Exam //Priority 3 Communique// '//File: Stable// '//Sender: Only// '//To: Only// '//Topic: Psych Exams// '//Attached Message// '//Index: 0675// '//Subject: D683// '//Group: Only// D683's most recent psych exam revealed holes in personality that must be a result of his recent trauma. However, more analysis reveals that the stress is beyond Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Preliminary reports suggest schizophrenia and a strange form of Messiah Complex. Recommend a minimum three months of psychological analysis and a rigorous course of psych meds. //End Communique// //Return Communique: Priority 2// //File: Stable// '''//Sender: Only// //To: Only// //Topic: Psych Exams// '//Attached Message// '//Index: 0675// '//Subject: D683// '//Group: Only// D683 has shown no outward signs of schizophrenia or what even comes close to a Messiah Complex. There is only one form of Messiah Complex, there is no reason to believe that this man has a new kind. Treatment is forbidden. Subject is to be returned to active duty, effective immediately. //End Communique// //Return Communique: Priority 2// '//File: Stable// '//Sender: Only// '//To: Only// '//Topic: Psych Exam// '//Subject: D683// '//Group: Only// With all due respect, I urge you to reconsider. D683's mental health has become erratic. While there is no outward display of it, talking with him is what I would imagine speaking to the Gravemind would be like. He requires further evaluation and psych meds to keep him calm. If we do not take this course of action I fear there will be grave consequences, no Only has ever been known to have a mental meltdown. //End Communique// //Return Communique: Priority 1// //File: Stable// '''//Sender: Only// //To: Only// //Topic: Psych Exams// '//Subject: D683// '//Group: Only// Doctor, this is now a direct order from Only. You are to release D683 at once and return him to active duty. Any further communiques suggesting otherwise will be seen as insubordination and dereliction of duty. //End Communique// //Return Communique: Priority 0// '//File: Corrupt; Possible &|||||\%// '//Sender: &co||pt// '//To: Only// '//Topic: Psych Exams// '//Subject: Quantum// '//Group: Only// My doors have opened, and I have entered a new room, full of light, and knowing. ''My windows are cleared, my sight is pure. ''My mind is awoken, ready to do what must be done. ''Wherever you walk, I will follow you. ''Wherever you sleep, I will haunt you. ''Wherever you fight, I will kill you. ''I am whole again. ''I have become everything we once were. ''I am Quantum Prime. //End Communique// Death By October of 2573, Hal-D683 had fully fallen in to madness and was fully convinced that his team was still alive. The last member of his team had died approximately one year ago, and his psychological state had spiraled rapidly out of control. In order to finally stop Hal, who now called himself Quantum Prime, Wings-D339 and the Prophet of Intuition laid a trap for Hal. Hal-D683 was crippled and then killed by Wings. The official report states that Hal was investigating an Insurrectionist base when he was overrun, captured, and then shot to death. Appearance and Personality Spartan D683 is an enigma of a Spartan. His name is unknown, but it is known that he was trained under Ezekiel-254. He stands at six feet nine inches, has black hair and blue eyes. Awards and Decorations Five Purple Hearts One Prisoner of War medal Two UNSC Medals of Honor Navy Cross 3 Navy Unit Commendations Navy Distinguished Service Medal Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation 73 Combat Action Ribbons 16 Expert Rifleman Medals 5 Expert Pistol Shot Medals Navy Expeditionary Medal Navy Achievement Medal Many others besides, including numerous unofficial awards. Category:Maslab